Cry For The Moon
Cry for the Moon es el tercer sencillo del álbum de estudio The Phantom Agony primer disco de la banda holandesa de metal sinfónico, Epica lanzado en el año 2004. La letra de la canción, que si bien no es totalmente explícita, es una crítica hacia los sacerdotes católicos que abusan de niños en sus parroquias, y es la cuarta parte de la temática "The Embrace That Smothers", que tratan los peligros de la religión organizada. Letra Ingles= Follow your common sense You cannot hide yourself Behind a fairytale forever and ever Only by revealing of whole truth can we disclose The soul of this bulwark forever and ever Forever and ever Indoctrinated minds so very often Contain sick thoughts And commit most of the evil they preach against Dont try to convince me with messages from God You accuse us of sins committed by yourselves Its easy to condemn without looking in the mirror Behind the scenes opens reality Eternal silence cries out for justice Forgiveness is not for sale Nor is the will to forget Follow your common sense You cannot hide yourself Behind a fairytale forever and ever Only by revealing the whole truth can we disclose The soul of this bulwark forever and ever Forever and ever Virginity has been stolen at very young ages And the extinguisher loses its immunity Morbid abuse of power in the Garden of Eden Where the apple gets a youthful face, a youthful face Eternal silence cries out for justice Forgiveness is not for sale Nor is the will to forget Follow your common sense You cannot hide yourself Behind a fairytale forever and ever Only by revealing the whole truth can we disclose The soul of this bulwark forever and ever Forever and ever Eternal silence cries out for justice Forgiveness is not for sale Nor is the will to forget You cant go on hiding yourself (Follow your common sense, you cannot hide yourself) Behind old fashioned fairy tales (Follow your common sense, you cannot hide yourself) And keep washing your hands in innocence |-|Español= Sigue tu sentido común No puedes esconderte Detrás de un cuento de hadas por siempre y para siempre Sólo revelando toda la verdad podemos liberar El alma de esta prisión por siempre y para siempre Por siempre y para siempre Mentes adoctrinadas a menudo Tienen pensamientos enfermos Y se entregan más a la maldad contra la que predican No intentes convencerme con mensajes de Dios Nos acusan de pecados cometidos por ustedes mismos Es fácil condenar sin mirarse al espejo Detrás las apariencias surge la realidad El silencio eterno pide justicia a gritos El perdón no se vende Ni la voluntad es para olvidarla Sigue tu sentido común No puedes esconderte Detrás de un cuento de hadas por siempre y para siempre Sólo revelando toda la verdad podemos liberar El alma de esta prisión por siempre y para siempre Por siempre y para siempre La virginidad se perdió a una edad muy temprana Y el extintor pierde su inmunidad El abuso morboso de poder en el jardín del edén Donde la manzana lleva una cara juvenil El silencio eterno pide justicia a gritos El perdón no se vende Ni la voluntad es para olvidarla Sigue tu sentido común No puedes esconderte Detrás de un cuento de hadas por siempre y para siempre Sólo revelando toda la verdad podemos liberar El alma de esta prisión por siempre y para siempre Por siempre y para siempre No puedes seguir escondiéndote Detrás de cuentos de hadas pasados de moda Y quedar lavándose las manos en inocencia. Video Un video extraído desde el primer DVD de la banda, We Will Take You With Us superó las 16.000.000 de visitas en YouTube, en sí "Cry For The Moon" no tiene un video oficial. thumb|center|388 px Presentaciones en Directo Cry for the Moon es la canción más tocada por Epica, en vivo. Según Mark esta canción es la que nunca falta en los conciertos por que es la que la audiencia siempre quiere escuchar, En una entrevista hecha en Chile a Mark él indicó: " (...) Apenas empiezas a tocarlas en vivo siempre notarás después de un tiempo cuáles son las canciones que funcionan mejor en directo, y las que generan mejores reacciones en el público son las que seguiremos presentando en los conciertos. Es por eso que siempre ponemos Cry For The Moon por ejemplo, ¡si las personas de verdad quieren escucharla! Tocamos un show en vivo no para nosotros, sino que es una experiencia para los fans y si la disfrutan, ¡nosotros también la disfrutamos!, por lo que es fundamental tocar los cortes que a ellos les encante oír" Categoría:Canciones